


He's Gone.

by crownedblake



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hugs, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, I'm Bad At Tagging, Made For Each Other, Platonic Soulmates, Punching, Sad, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Swearing, Unrequited Love, WTF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownedblake/pseuds/crownedblake
Summary: In which Raven Reyes can't come to terms with the fact that her first love is dead, and Bellamy Blake is one hell of a good listener.





	He's Gone.

**Author's Note:**

> sigh.  
> i lowkey ship this so i decided to write something that i really think would suit them? maybe? lmao idk y'all.

Two months and nine days.

It’d been two months and nine days since Finn was announced dead. It’d been two months and nine days since Raven had been _truly_ happy.

He was on the way to the store to pick up a few things that Raven had been asking him to get for weeks - coffee creamer, a patio chair, and a flatiron. He had no idea why she wanted, or needed, anything like that. She didn’t even drink coffee, she barely went outside on the patio, and it was rare when she took the time and effort to straighten her hair from its natural curls. Maybe she was having someone come over and wanted to impress them? The mere thought of Raven going above and beyond to impress someone made him chuckle, as he knew that she could sometimes sport a ‘don’t care’ attitude. He couldn’t argue, though. He decided to walk that afternoon, simply because the store was minutes away. Just as he was approaching the store, Raven called, asking if he could manage to get her one more thing: a portable charger. He had to laugh, a sound which gave her butterflies every time. She must be doing something with a friend, he mused to himself, a smile on his lips.

However, before Raven could manage to get another sentence out, she was met with an ear-splitting crash over the phone.

Finn wasn’t laughing anymore. In fact, she didn’t hear Finn at all.  

He’d been hit by a truck, one that was being driven by an intoxicated, older man. He wasn’t paying attention to the road, more so to the woman who seemed to be effortlessly distracting him in the passenger seat.

Raven made her way to the scene as quickly as possible, her heart sinking with every step she took towards the ambulance. At the sight of a white tarp covering Finn’s body on a stretcher, she fell to her knees, a loud sob leaving her lips. Luckily, Clarke and Bellamy had been at the exact store at the time, and came outside to see what all the commotion was for. Seeing Raven on her knees broke their hearts, and they knew that it’d take her a while to get back to normal after experiencing a tragedy like this.

She claimed she was fine - or, that she’d _be_ fine sooner or later. She spent quite a lot of time at the gym, which wasn’t unusual for her. Even before Finn’s death, she loved the feeling of letting out her energy through working out. She usually worked on cardio, but since the accident, kickboxing had become a new hobby of hers.

Bellamy often made it a habit to show up at the gym, discreetly keeping an eye on her. He knew that the accident would have hit her harder than anyone else, and although he was definitely affected, Raven was his top priority.

Today, particularly, Bellamy didn’t come to the gym to work out. He came solely to check up on Raven. From what Clarke had told him. She hadn’t been doing too well, and her time at the gym was becoming more frequent. What he saw was. . interesting, to say the least.

Sweat dripped onto her furrowed brow as she vigorously jabbed at the punching bag before her, fighting away the urge to wince every time her bare fists hit the leather. Her dark hair was tied into a ponytail, swinging back and forth with every move she made. Her thin yet muscular frame sported a black sports bra and black leggings that hugged her figure in all the right ways. Occasionally, a grunt of frustration would leave her lips, catching the attention of the tall, dark haired boy who’d been watching her for a few moments. Bellamy rose an eyebrow, stepping closer. She was upset about something, he could tell. No one went this hard at a punching bag without gloves unless they were trying to release an emotion of some sort.

“Raven.” He said gently, a look of concern on his face. His worried expression only grew when he noticed that not only did she ignore him, but she began to punch the bag with more force, with more speed.

“Raven?” This time, he tried as a question. She didn’t have any earbuds in, so it was obvious that she was ignoring him on purpose. His eyes flitted from her reddening knuckles, to her oak colored eyes that were swelling with tears that threatened to spill over. She jabbed at the punching bag with every last bit of adrenaline she had, ignoring the hot, angry tears that now dripped onto her cheeks and down onto the ground. 

“ _Raven_!” Finally, he’d had enough of watching her destroy herself. He took a gentle, but firm grip on her wrists, stopping her from hitting the punching bag again. His chocolate brown eyes softened as he looked into hers, seeing the many emotions she hid behind her strong facade. She averted her eyes from his, blinking away tears that blurred her vision. Squirming in his arms, she shook her head, her arms moving every which way. If she couldn’t punch the punching bag, she decided that Bellamy was the next best thing.

“Let me go!” She got out through her sobs, sniffling between every word. “Get off of me, Bellamy!” Still wriggling about in his arms, she felt his grip around her tighten. After about a moment, she realized that he’d engulfed her in a hug, and she had no choice but to use him as a shoulder to cry on. He kept his arms wrapped around Raven, despite the fact that she was drenched in a literal mixture of blood, sweat, and tears. No matter what she said, _he wasn’t letting go._  

“He’s gone.” She choked out, throwing her arms around his neck. “I just keep waiting and waiting, and. . and he’s gone. He’s not coming back for me. He’s gone, Bellamy.” 

Bellamy let a sigh leave his lips, and he gently rubbed her back in an attempt to comfort her as best as he could. “I know, Raven. I know.”

Apparently, that wasn’t the best choice of words. 

She fell silent for a moment before pushing him away from her, shaking her head. “Shut up, shut the _hell_ up!” She yelled, her body fuming. “You don’t know, Bellamy. In fact, you have no idea what I’m going through.” She crossed her arms across her chest, beginning to pace the room. Bellamy watched in shock, his mouth half open. Well, damn. Raven started to speak again, her words sharp and harsh. “Tell me, do you know what it’s like to miss someone so badly it _hurts_? And this pain, this pain doesn’t stop with a little antiseptic and a bandaid. No, this is the kind of pain that you _can’t_ fix, Bellamy. It’s the hurt that doesn’t stop hurting, it’s the wound that never closes.” Her voice began to shake as she spoke, but she continued, despite the tears that began to trickle down her cheeks once again. “Don’t tell me you know. Don’t tell me you understand. You don’t.” She stared him down, pure agony in her hazel eyes. “You love Octavia, don’t you? And she’s still here. But me?” She chuckled dryly, shaking her head. “The man I love is _dead_.” She admitted, her breaths shallow and ragged. “Finn is dead, he’s gone. He’s _no longer living_. Do you know what that means, Bellamy? It means that I can’t kiss him anymore, I can’t hold him anymore, I can’t hear his voice anymore. I. . . I can’t see his smile, or listen to his laugh. I can’t run my hands through his hair right after he gets out of the shower, or fall asleep in his arms when we stay up all night talking. I can’t. . I can’t do that anymore.” She closed her eyes, blinking out tears that swelled in her eyes. But when she opened them, nothing changed.

Well, nothing except for the fact that Bellamy had wrapped his arms around her once again, not saying a word. He’d decided that all Raven needed was a hug, and someone to listen to her. She was a strong girl, he’d realized that since the moment he met her. But sometimes, people only show their weaknesses because they’ve been strong for too long.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, he finally spoke, whispering the one sentence that managed to bring the faintest smile to her lips.

“You still got me, Reyes.”


End file.
